Luna de mi Corazón
by Kawaii Tsuki-Chan
Summary: -No te das cuenta de nada ¿verdad? -¿A... -a que te refieres?-respondió. -¡HARRY! ¡YO TE AMO! –soltó la rubia sin pensarlo. Un baile, una noche, una confesión... Dedicado a Emiko Hime-Sama -fic de Navidad-


**Este fic va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas: mi queridísima Emiko Hime-Sama.**

**Se que esta muy atrasado por la fecha que se festeja en él, pero... como dicen: ¡La intención es lo que cuenta! yaaay!**

**Aclaraciones: Lo que se encuentra escrito en cursiva & con comillas son los pensamientos de Luna.**

**Espero que les guste, Y ¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

_**PD: Las disculpas vienen después -en la nota para ser más específicos- :S**_

* * *

***Li Sora Yami***

_**Harry Potter**_

"_**Harry x Luna"**_

**Luna de mi corazón**

**~Kawai Tsuki-Chan~**

**By: Elizabeth Lovegood Malfoy**

Estaba una Gryffindor pelirroja y una Ravenclaw rubia en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor, preparándose para el baile de Navidad que se llevaría acabo en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Este! –dijo Ginny Weasley sacando un vestido de su baúl- Estoy segura que es perfecto para ti –dijo tendiéndole el vestido de un azul plateado a la rubia.

-Es hermoso –dijo Luna Lovegood en su habitual tono soñador- ¿De verdad me lo prestaras? –le dijo ilusionada a su amiga.

-Claro que si, Luna. –le dijo Ginny- Mejor aún, es tuyo. (Yo no lo uso por que no queda para nada con mi cabello) –rio para si- Y estoy segura que con esto atraerás a cierto chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.- le guiño un ojo.

Pudo ver perfectamente como el rostro de la rubia se ruborizaba tanto que casi se podría comparar con su cabello de un rojo un intenso.

-¿No te molesta? –le pregunto en un murmullo, mientras se probaba el vestido frente al espejo tratando de evitar su mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de Harry? –la rubia, al escuchar la mención de aquel nombre se ruborizo un poco más (si es que eso acaso era posible). La pelirroja río de nuevo.- No, claro que no. –le dijo mientras rebuscaba en su baúl el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, y desechaba el de color rosado que había usado dos años atrás en el baile del torneo de los "Tres Magos". –Hace tiempo que me dejo de gustar, (bueno, en realidad nunca me gusto), fue más una obsesión… un capricho, que algo más. Hace ya un tiempo que me di cuenta de eso, para mi, Harry es un amigo, algo así como un hermano. ¿Qué te parece? –le dijo mientras le mostraba el vestido color morado que había elegido.

-Es muy lindo. –dijo examinándola de arriba abajo –Te vez muy bonita.

-Gracias. –sabía que su amiga no era de muchas palabras, pero una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella era que era buena escuchando. –Sabes, -le dijo mientras le alisaba el cabello –he notado que desde hace un par de meses tienes la mirada perdida en él, algo que a pasado inadvertido de su parte (¡Ja! Como si fuera algo raro en Harry). Si me pides mi opinión, te diría que dejes esa faceta de soñadora y le digas de una vez por todas lo que sientes por él.

Silencio.

Luna se acerco a la ventana y vio que estaba a punto de anochecer. Conforme caía la penumbra lámparas flotantes iban iluminando el lugar, todo ya estaba listo para el baile viéndose esplendido, la música, la decoración, la iluminación; miro hacia arriba en dirección al cielo en busca de su fiel amiga, la que nunca dormía y lo veía todo desde ahí arriba.

-Cada noche que yo recuerde –dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo oscurecido– le he pedido a la luna… a _"la luna de mi corazón", _que Harry (no Harry Potter, _"el niño que vivió" _sino _Harry… _mi amigo _Harry _de buen corazón) se fije en mi, y no me vea tan solo como _"Luna" _su amiga rarita, excéntrica y soñadora a la que todos llaman _"Lunática", _sino como: _"Luna" _su amiga rarita, excéntrica y soñadora que esta completa y profundamente enamorada de él…

-Luna, que cosas dices. No seas supersticiosa. Si algo fuera a pasar, pasara sin más, no tienes que pedírselo a un astro que vez todas las noches, que no necesariamente que este arriba significa que tenga algún poder _"mágico"._ – dijo asiendo unas comillas en el aire.

-No siempre todo tiene que tener un significado mágico para poder ser real –le dijo la rubia desinteresadamente -¿No te has puesto nunca a pensar en quien es la causante de todas las cosas que ni siquiera la magia puede explicar? No todo consiste en lógica y en magia. Hay cosas inexplicables que sin importar eso aún así existen.

Ginny sabía que por más que lo intentara nunca de los "_nunca" _la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, Luna siempre que defendía algo lo hacia hasta el final, ella siempre defendía hasta lo más raro y extraño, y estaba segura que nunca iba a cambiar.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, -dijo tomando su bolso color uva –se nos esta haciendo tarde, Hermione ya nos a de estar esperando.

Bajaron las escaleras que dirigían hacia la sala común, la cual estaba vacía pues ya todos se habían ido. Salieron por el retrato de la entrada y se escucho una voz detrás de ellas:

-Si se llegan a enterar que la Srta. Lovegood entra y sale de la sale de la torre de Gryffindor, estarán en grabes problemas –dijo la señora Gorda.

-Pero eso no pasara. Usted es una muy buena mujer (y con una hermosa voz debo agregar) que estoy segura que no nos delataría. –dijo Luna con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada inocente.

-Hay niña… ¿Porqué me metes en estos embrollos? –sacudió la cabeza –No diré nada, pero si alguien llega a preguntar no lo negare. –ambas amigas sonrieron -… Lovegood, ¿En verdad crees que tengo una hermosa voz? –ella asintió ladeando un poco la cabeza -¡Ja! Hasta que alguien tiene un poco de sentido común y admite el gran encanto de mi voz. –la rubia y la pelirroja se miraron nerviosas -¿Quieren oírme cantar? Se que es irresistible –tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡No! –soltaron a la vez. La señora Gorda las miro con recelo.

-Será mejor en otro momento, al parecer alguien no puede esperar más…

-Se nos hace tarde para el baile. –tomó a Luna de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección hacia los pacillos.

-¡A dios! ¡Nos veremos pronto! –dijo Luna, despidiéndose con la mano libre y una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

-Es una agradable mujer –dijo la rubia mientras caminaba por los corredores con su andar tan peculiar.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –dijo la pelirroja exasperada -¡Esta loca! ¿Quién en su sano juicio la querría oír cantar? ¡Explotaría! Y lo digo enserio, con esa voz tan estridente y espantosa que tiene ¡todo sería posible!

La chica no contesto, en vez de eso se puso a tararear una canción algo extraña.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –la observo detenidamente con el seño fruncido.

-¿Hacer que?

-Hacer… eso. Conseguir siempre lo que quieres. –ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Mientras pasaban por los corredores se podían ver alumnos de las diferentes casas muy arreglados, y la mayoría de los chicos en trajeados de gala, y las chicas muy guapas.

Al doblar una esquina, pudieron ver perfectamente como Draco Malfoy discutía con Pansy Parkinson porque no quería usar una estúpida corbata color verde con lunares morados, sin percatarse de su presencia.

Ginny soltó una risotada, lo cual hizo que Draco girara la cabeza bruscamente y les dirigiera una mirada asesina.

* * *

**-**¿Dónde estaban? –les pregunto Hermione, la cual lucia esplendida; llevaba un vestido color rojo, y el cabello recogido en un sencillo y al mismo tiempo elegante peinado. –Llevo horas esperándolas.

-No seas melodramática. –ella la fulmino con la mirada. – Huíamos de la señora Gorda y su espantoso canto, -dijo Ginny haciendo una cara perfecta de horror –y sabes a que me refiero.

-Vamos, no es tan mala. –la defendió Luna. Ginny solo rodo los ojos.

-¡A que no sabes que vimos! –Hermione la incitó a que continuara –Vimos a Malfoy discutiendo con Parkinson por una estúpida corbata que ella quería que usara. Se veían tan gracioso. –Hermione la miro con gesto de desaprobación pero al mismo tiempo de burla. Era algo irresistible no reírse, ya que Malfoy siempre discutía con Parkinson (su supuesta novia) por algún capricho o estupidez de su parte; por más que lo intentaran ocultar, ya casi todo Hogwarts sabia que salían juntos solo para crear más popularidad para ambas familias.

-Por cierto, ¿Han visto a Ron? –pregunto Hermione mientras giraba la vista para todas direcciones y trataba de estirar el cuello lo más que podía.

-Parece que ahí viene –dijo Luna señalando una mata de pelo rojizo que se dirigía hacia ellos junto con otra mata negra –y parece que viene con Harry.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Ginny volteando rápidamente y entornando los ojos –Miren, creo que acabo de ver a Neville –dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia la dirección opuesta de dónde venía el chico de la cicatriz.

Se acercó a Hermione y le susurró algo al oído, ella asintió con la cabeza, se podía ver perfectamente como se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, acto que Luna tomó desapercibido.

-Debo irme, nos vemos en un rato. –dijo Ginny alejándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba Neville esperándola.

-Ginny esta evitando a Harry, ¿verdad? –pregunto Luna. Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y con una pequeña mueca en el rostro tratando de esconder su sonrisa.

-Dime, ¿Cómo me veo? –le pregunto nerviosa al ver que se acercaba Ron.

-Tan hermosa como la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw –dijo esbozando una sonrisa -. ¡Hola, Harry! ¡Hola, Ron! –los saludo la bella Lunática alegremente.

-Hola, Luna. Hola, Herms. – las saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa-. Lucen muy bien. –dijo mientras que el pelirrojo seguía embobado con la castaña. Le dio un codazo justo en las costillas.

-¡Ahuuu! –dijo saliendo de su transe -¡¿Qué…?

-Haa-aahh… _Te vez muy hermosa, Hermione_ –dijo Harry adelantándose a decir rápidamente lo que el pelirrojo no pudo.

-He… Gracias, Harry –dijo la castaña sonrojándose ligeramente.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione lo interrumpió antes de que lo lograra.

-¡Vamos, Ron! ¡Necesito mostrarte algo! –dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo obligándolo a que se diera la vuelta. Harry dio un paso para acompañarlos pero la castaña lo detuvo al instante. –Lo siento, Harry, pero tengo que ir _"a-so-las" _con Ron.

-Pero… Pero… ¡¿Y si yo no quiero ir? –dijo tratando de protestar pues ella cada vez lo sujetaba más fuerte.

-¡No te estoy preguntando, Ronald Weasley! –dijo llevándoselo casi a la fuerza -. ¡O vienes conmigo por las buenas o te lanzo una maldición y te llevo a rastras! _–"Pe-pero…Hermione"_ dijo Ron en tono de suplica y con gesto de pánico en el rostro, pues sabía que ella cumplía siempre sus promesas y especialmente sus amenazas.

* * *

-Heem… Linda noche ¿No te parece? –Exclamó al darse cuenta que se había quedado a solas con la rubia en plenos jardines del castillo, sin saber que decir para quitarse la tención de encima.

-Sí, muy linda.

"_Vamos Luna."_

"_Respira profundo; no pasa nada, solo estas a solas con él"._

"_Es solo Harry, un chico más"_

"_¿Un chico más? ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Que gran mentira es esa"_

-Luna, ¿Estas bien? –Harry la observaba con atención; su rostro lucía inexpresivo, lo cual la hacia lucir más rara de lo normal. –Te noto algo rara. –que afirmación tan estúpida era aquella.

-Sí; estoy perfectamente, Harry Potter. –dijo la mencionada volviendo en si-. Gracias por preocuparte –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Que bien. –miro a su alrededor -¿Sabes donde esta Ginny? Creí haberla visto contigo. Y creí que tal vez…

"_Lo sabía". _

"_Debía suponerlo"._

"_No le interesa nadie más que Ginny"_

-Ginny… Siempre tiene que ser Ginerva, ¿verdad? –lo interrumpió en tono cortante –No puedes pensar en nadie más que no sea ella… No puedes hablar de nadie más que no sea ella… ¡Siempre, siempre tiene que ser Ginny!

-Luna… Que-¿Qué cosas dices? Yo solo…

-¡No, Harry! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella ya no te ama? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué nunca lo ha hecho? ¡Ella sale ahora con Neville y no contigo!

-Lo-lo se –sintió como si le hubieran dado con una daga directo al pecho –Pero, aún así yo… -la voz de Luna… su tono soñador, tenía algo en ella que hacia que las cosas dolieran aún más de lo que debían; su verdad siempre tenía un toque muy sincero… Su verdad siempre calaba… lastimaba, pero aún así era la verdad y había que afrontarla.

-No te das cuenta de nada ¿verdad?

-¿A... -a que te refieres?-dijo apenas, arrastrando las palabras para responder algo coherente.

-Ha-a… a nada. –trató de sofocar el nudo que tenia en la garganta, algo que estaba resultando casi imposible de controlar.- Solo olvídalo quieres. –se le quebró la voz. El chico vio deslizar una pequeña lágrima cristalina deslizarse por su mejilla. Una tras otra…

-Luna… pero que…

-¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!

-Si solo trataras d…

"_¿De tranquilizarme?" "¿Explicarme?"_

"_No, por supuesto que NO."_

"_Ni así lo comprenderías"_

-¡NO!

-¿Pero q…

-¡HARRY! _¡YO TE AMO! _–soltó la rubia sin pensarlo. El pelinegro se quedo helado… petrificado en donde estaba por la confesión inesperada… se quedo sin habla; no reaccionó.

No podía soportarlo más, era ahora o nunca, aunque _"nunca" _seria lo más razonable para alguien con verdadero sentido común –aunque Luna era… _Luna…_ ¿Quién se esperaría algo así de ella?-

"_¡Luna! ¡¿Qué has hecho? ¡No hay marcha atrás!"_

"_Claro que no la hay… ¿Qué esperabas he? ¿Encontrar un "_giratiempo"_ en medio del camino para que fuera tu salvación? ¿Para que revertiera tu error?" _

"_¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO!"_

"_¡Que estupidez!"_

"_Aunque… no sería mala ideaaaa…"_

"_¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!"_

"_¡PORFAVOR, LUNA RECUPERA LA CORDURA!" _

"_Claro, como si tuvieras tanta ¿no es así?"_

"_¡TU MEJOR CALLA! NO TE METAS"_

"_Claroo… y ahora hablas contigo sola. Peor no podrías estar" _

-Lu-luna… a-a que te… -callo enseguida; no sabia que decir, aquella confesión lo había tomado desprevenido, era algo que jamás se habría esperado o llegado a imaginar. Por más que tratara no podía, no podía metérselo en la cabeza.

-Solo lo diré una vez más.-dijo lentamente- ¡Te amo! Me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te conocí, algo que desde aquel momento se me hizo inevitable. –sollozos, lágrimas… lágrimas cristalinas enmarcando su bello rostro- _¡Maldigo aquel día que te conocí!..._ ese… maldito… día…-dijo entrecortadamente- Ese día… me hipnotizaste con tu mirada… me quede perdida y profundamente hipnotizada en esos ojos verdes tuyos que logro ver atraves de los cristales de tus gafas, en tus cabellos negro cobrizo que siempre parecen verse tan rebeldes… en tu sonrisa desinteresada y sin ninguna esfuerzo que sueles tener siempre en tu cara… ¡Esa a sido mi mayor debilidad desde ese maldito día que te conocí! ¡GRACIAS A ESO ME ENAMORE DE TI! –gritó sin más.- Pero claaaaro… El _"perfecto"_ Harry Potter no puede fijarse en nadie más que no sea _Ginny Weasley_ ¿verdad? O ¿me equivoco? –no vio señal de negación o al menos algún intento de hacerlo de parte del chico- ¿Lo vez? ¿Vez a que me refiero?

Nada.

-Eres tan… ¡Irracional! –negó con la cabeza- No te das cuanta de nada de lo que pasa o sucede a tu alrededor, y claaaaro…. Todo tu _"mundo"_ jira entorno a la _"bellísima"_ Ginny Weasley ¿verdad? ¿no es asi?.

-¡Claro que no Luna! Yo…

-Eres igual que todos los hombres.-enojo. Ira. Maldiciones.- Igual de arrogante, egocéntrico… Eres tu y ¡SOLO TU! Y NO HAY NADA MÁS. ¡DESEARÍA JAMÁS HABERME ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN COMO TU! –más lágrimas. Dolor. Pena.

Aquello le dolió como una puñalada por la espalda. Tan duro como una traición. ¿Por qué Luna decía todas esas cosas? No tenia razón alguna ¿o si? Luna era tan… era… ella era… No. Simplemente no tenía palabras para explicarlo, simplemente ella era especial y no había nadie a comparación a ella. Era tan hermosa, tan linda, tan… _"bella"… _tan tierna y dulce… ¡NO! Por nada del mundo. Simplemente ¡NO! ¡NO ESTARÍA DISPUESTO A PERDERLA JAMÁS! Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de nada? ¡Demonios! ¡Era un _maldito_ idiota! Jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No… quiero… volver… a verte… -no podía creer que estaba apunto de decir aquella palabra que los distanciaría y los marcaria para siempre. ¡Era imposible! ¡No!- ja… -vamos, sabia que podía. Tenia que hacerlo.- jamás. –sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho. Aquello dolía.

La vio fijamente. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad aquello? ¿Seria que sus oídos lo estaban engañando? Sí, eso debía ser: _"sus oídos lo engañaban"._ No podía ser cierto, ella no podía decir aquello… aquellas palabras no podían salir de su boca… de sus dulces labios… de esos labios tan lindos y rozados…

"_No podre resistir más." _

"_Tengo que irme ahora mismo si no quiero sufrir más"_

"_No podre resistirlo." "No podre resistir su mirada sobre mi una vez más." _

Una paso tras otro encaminándola a dar media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos y alejarse de hay mismo cuanto antes.

No.

Él no lo iba a permitir. No. Claro que no. Ya había sido lo suficientemente idiota para dejar que sucediera aquello… ahora no iba a dejar que su estupidez lo alejara de ella. NO. Por supuesto que ¡no!

-¡Luna! –soltó al fin. Antes de que se alejara. Que escapara de sus brazos… de sus manos.

-¡¿Qué? –dijo entre sollozos.

"_No." "Por favor, Harry, no."_

"_No lo podre resistir más, Harry."_

"_Me desboronare aquí mismo si sigues así"._

Se veía tan hermosa. Especialmente ahora.

No sabía si era lo que había pasado… lo que había dicho, que le habían abierto bien los ojos. Lo único que sabía era que aquella noche se veía más hermosa que nunca. Tan bellísima con su vestido azul plateado ondeando a su alrededor –efecto ocasionado por el aire-; que sus cabellos rubios lucían tan bellos y sedosos en ella, que la asían verse más hermosa; y –para complementarlo todo- sus bellísimos ojos de un plateado tan celestial que relucían tan bello bajo la luz de la luna reflejándose en ellos.

Se veía tan hermosa. Tan divina. Tan… irresistible…

-Te vez _hermosa_. –ensancho la sonrisa.

"_¿Pero… que?"_

-Emmm… -no se lo esperaba- gracias. –dijo en su habitual tono soñador, tan tranquilo… tan dulce. Se sonrojo ligeramente. ¿Era un cumplido? Sí. Bien que lo era. No había duda. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenia que sacarse todos aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza ahora mismo. Recuperar la cordura. Sí, eso mismo. Recuperar la cordura. –Eso mismo dicen los "_nargles".-_dijo endureciendo un poco la voz.

-¿Los _"nargles"? –_borro su sonrisa. Se extraño de su respuesta.- ¿No habías dicho que a ellos les encanta molestar…?

-Sí, –agrego bruscamente- pero me e dado cuanta que son muy amigables, solo les hace falta un poco de cariño, y al parecer ¡son mejor compañía que la tuya! –eso calo. ¿Cómo lo podía comparar con algo que ni existía?-o no estaba comprobada su existencia-. Luna giro sobre si. No iba a permitir que Harry la retuviera más.

Harry levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo –ya rendido al fin… resignado- y al momento que estuvo a punto de darse completamente por vencido y dejar que Luna se fuera para siempre, vio su salvación: un pequeño pero frondoso muérdago repleto de sus pequeñas bayas blancas que, curiosamente se sostenía en el aire –como si pendiera de un hilo invisible que era el que lo sostenía entre las ramas de dos de los tantos y enormes árboles que habían en los jardines- flotando sobre sus cabezas como si hubiera estado hay en ese preciso lugar sin haberse movido ni un instante.

Dirigió la vista hacia Luna pero vio que ella ya iba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Antes de que se alejara más, tiro de su brazo hacia si _–"¿Pero que?"-_ fue lo único que logro salir de la boca de la propia Luna antes de que el pelinegro la estrechara contra su pecho en un abrazo tan fuerte y sofocante.

Sus labios se rozaron en el preciso instante en el que sus cuerpos se unieron en aquel abrazo. Sin titubeos y ninguna pisca de duda, la besó en sus suaves y rozados labios tan irresistibles para él… la besó con intensidad y desesperación, quería sentir… quería transmitir lo que sentía hacia ella en aquel beso. Todo lo que no había podido decirle nunca hasta ese momento lo quería hacer ahora mismo, quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía hacia ella, sin palabras que sobraran o fueran innecesarias, -su beso fue correspondido al instante- sabía que ella lo comprendería.

"_Gracias, mi querida luna…"_

"_Gracias por hacer que pudiera vivir este momento tan deseado y añorado"_

"_Nadie me conoce mejor que tu… _"mi fiel amiga"… _la "luna de mi corazón"._

Se separaron lentamente quedando a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

"_¿Es verdad lo que acaba de pasar?_

"_¿No estaré alucinando?"_

"_No, por supuesto que no."_

"_No es una alucinación."_

Ella era o se había convertido en la _"Luna de su corazón", _y estaba seguro de que siempre lo sería. Aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos plateados como la luna a la que todos solían llamar _"Lunática" _no era solo una chica _rara _y soñadora sino la chica que le podría un toque especial y "_extraño" _a su vida.

No había nadie en aquel lugar más que ellos dos.

Solo dos pares de ojos –unos castaños y otros avellana para ser más exactos- observaban la escena desde lo alto del castillo. Ambas chicas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro por haber cumplido su propósito, mientras sostenían ambas una varita mágica y la bajaban lentamente después de haber logrado su cometido con el muérdago flotante, habiendo resultado su plan a la perfección.

FIN~

**Nota:**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo! ¡EN VERDAD LO SIENTOOO! ¡Emi, enserio lo siento! Perdóname porfavoor! Sabes que no fue mi intención… Por favor perdóname. Y si, lo sé, te he decepcionado y mucho TwT –soy una gran decepción para el mundo enterooo! Waaaaaaaa! Ooh! Dios el mundo no merece tener a alguien como yo! T_T sniff sniff soy de lo peooor!- me resignare y me volverá **_**emo**_** –en tono dramatizado- ¡Me iré a mi rinconcito! Waaa! **

**¡Lo see!... ya termino febrero & yo apenas lo ando subiendo... Apenas ando subiendo el fic de tu regalo de cumpleaños... Te comprendo perfectamente sii no me perdonaas... :S si no me das tu perdon perooo... peroooo waaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡TE LO IMPLOROO! ¡DAME TU PERDOOOOOOON! waaaa! U_U**

**No me rendiré, lo seguiré intentando hasta conseguir tu perdón! :/**

.

.

**En cuanto a la historia... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Fue de su agrado? ¿Creen que me merezca un Review?**

**¡Me esforcé! ¿Les gusto? Aunque sea... ¿Un poquito?**

**ADOROOO la pareja de Harry/Luna -creo que ya lo habrán notado hehhe-. Es el primer fic que escribo de esa pareja más no significa que sea el ultimo: D hahaha Habrá mejores, ¡se los aseguroooo! yaaaay! C:**

**Bueno, aquí me despido.**

**Chaooo!**

**Los quiere, Sora (:**

_**¿Creen que me merezco un renview?**_

_**Vaaaamos! un Renview! No les cuesta nada!**_

**PD: Emi! enserio perdóname!**


End file.
